Last Friday Night
by bazzpop00
Summary: Naruto gets sick and Sasuke comes over to check up on his dobe. What can Sasuke do to help his boyfriend? And how does Kakashi offer help, being the perv he is in a bad way of course! .:SasuNaru:. fluffy towards the end. No flaming plz Reviews get cookies XD REVISED EDITION!


A little note before we start : Anything in bold while in the story is Kyuubi speaking. (except the beeping because it is supposed to be annoying)

* * *

**Bazz-chan : And so without further delay...**

**Naruto and Sasuke : GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!**

**Bazz-chan : awww.. you guys ruined the effect * pouts* (-_-)**

**Naruto : HEY! that's my thing! *pouts* =(-_-)=**

**Bazz-chan and Sasuke : awww your so cute when you pout! **

**Bazz-chan : Sorry guys but you gotta do the fic first...**

**Sasuke : I really hate you right now...**

**Bazz-chan : Well then, I'll just take Naruto with me then bye bye.. ^_^**

**Sasuke : No wait I didn't mean it I'm sorry! o_o**

**Bazz-chan : *runs away holding onto Naruto***

**Sasuke : *follows Bazz-chan screaming curses***

**Naruto : Well... it looks like I'm doing the disclaimer, ne? =^_^=**

**Bazz-chan : Go for it! :3**

**Naruto : ok, Bazz-chan doesn't own me and all my friends... I however do belong to Sasuke, and he belongs to me **

**Bazz-chan : If I did own it I would make it into a SasuNaru manga XD but as you can see I don't own anything... only the plot.**

**All credit goes to Kishimoto-sensei for Naruto.**

**All : ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

It was about seven in the morning on a cool crisp autumn day. Naruto was still asleep in his bed until….

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**!

His phone alerted that he had a new text message. The blonde woke up with a jolt and screamed so loud that Gaara, in Suna, looked up from his paperwork and

listened.

"DON'T EAT ME MR. POTATO...whaa?"

After his random outburst he looked down to see his phone, now on the floor, blinking from a message from Sakura.

_Oi Naruto! Just wanted to tell you that me and Ino are having a party tonight at my house. It starts at 7, you don't have to bring anything. Hope you can make it!_

"A party, huh? Sounds pretty good to me."

Naruto got up and out of bed only to be pushed back down. He had to sit there for a few seconds trying to get the stuffiness in his head to clear along with the

dizziness. Of course luck was not on his side that day however.

_"Ugh. I know what this means. I'm sick, right?" _

_**"Hmm, so you can be smart once in a while, eh?"**_

_"Shut up who asked you, Kyuubi"_

_**" Well kit, it was your idea to train outside in the rain the other day."**_

_"Whatever, can you just heal me?!"_

**_" I could, but I won't"_**

_"And why's that!?"_

**_"Because it won't kill you and it'll help you get your immune system stronger."_**

_"But you ARE my immune system."_

**_"Kit, stop being such a baby and deal with it."_**

_"You just like seeing me suffer don't you?"_

**_"Well it can be amusing sometimes, so I guess that's a yes."_**

_"Damn fox."_

**_"Just get some sleep, Kit. You'll be fine."_**

_"Hmph, I didn't ask you for advice." _

After pouting he just sat there on his bed until he closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

* * *

After texting all of her friends, Sakura continued to set up all the party things.

'_Damn, 7'o clock is coming fast I hope Ino gets here soon since I don't think __I'll get this set up in time.' _Sakura thought,but no later had she finished saying that the

door bell rang.

"Oi Ino! Come on i—"But that's the thing, it wasn't Ino.

Sasuke stood in the doorway waiting to be invited in.

"Oh hi Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here already it's only" She looked over at the clock," 5' o clock." She asked questioning him.

"I didn't come over for the party, I came over to talk with the Dobe. He Here?" Sasuke finished coldly.

"Nope haven't heard from him, you think something's wrong?"

At that the raven's eyes seemed to widen a bit but then quickly regained composure.

"Hn. I think he can defend himself, but just to be safe I'll just sneak in the window and make sure he's not dead."

Sasuke said as he was prepared to leave when Ino came holding bags of stuff for the party.

"Oi Sasuke-kun, you coming to the party later?" The blonde girl with a ponytail said.

"That depends, but I gotta go find that idiot first." He said as he started to walk down the street headed in the direction of the blonde's apartment.

* * *

Sasuke didn't show it on the outside but he was furious that the blonde dobe hadn't answered him. After about five minutes of thinking he realized that he was in

front of the dobe's apartment complex. He jumped up and landed on the railing of the window, he then hopped over to the last one to the right. As soon as he landed

on the last railing, he opened the window with ease, once inside he looked around.

_'Hmm, I guess__ his place is really small.' _Sasuke mused as he walked around, what he thought, was the kitchen/living room area.

The room was dark and it was quiet, so of course Sasuke thought he wasn't home. But just before he was about to leave he heard small noises coming from down the

hall. He walked to the source and found himself in front of Naruto's bedroom, so of course he opened the door and looked in. On the bed she saw the tall (but not as

tall as himself, of course) figure of Naruto laying on his side facing the wall and away from the door.

He slowly walked over to the snoring blonde only to find him buried under the covers and shivering. Sasuke ran his hand under the covers to feel

the blonde's forehead.

He quickly pulled away thinking _'He's burning up.'_

Sasuke simply just pulled the covers back over the blonde's messy spiky hair. He then attempted to try and walk over the mess of ramen cups, weapons, and

clothes to the desk where Naruto's phone sat, he picked it up and looked at it. It had been set on silent mode and read that he had four new messages. He found that

two were from himself, one from Kiba, and the last from Gaara, who only happened to be in town because he called it Kazekage business to go to a so called "special

meeting".

* * *

As soon as he left the room he went into the living room and turned on the TV. When he finally found something he liked, he pulled out his phone.

_'Oi Sakura, bad news. The dobe's sick and still asleep…I don't think we can come.'_

He sent the message and got a reply within a minute

_'Awww…well when he wakes up tell him I hope he feels better soon. Also I might send over some stuff like medicine and some left over party stuff for you and him a _

_bit later.'_

Sasuke, after reading the message, looked over at the clock on the wall. It read 6:47. About ten minutes later after watching TV he got bored with what he had been

watching and decided to take a short nap. After two hours or so Sasuke woke up from the sound of a door slowly creaking open, He turned his head to look through

the hallway. Naruto just stared at him with half opened eyes and confusion all over his unnaturally pale face. Sasuke spent a few minutes taking in the blonde's

condition but was snapped out of it when the blonde spoke

"Teme, what the hell are you doing here? Haven't you got any sense of privacy?"

He spoke in a raspy whisper like voice. After seeing and hearing the blonde, Sasuke got up from his seat on the couch and let Naruto sit down. After sitting down the

blonde sighed and started to cough. All that the raven could say was

"Wow I've never seen you sick before…you look horrible."

Naruto looked up and said "Gee, thanks. Oh and just to let you know it happens to everyone, even if it hardly ever happens to me, teme."

Sasuke just stared at the blonde_._ After a few seconds, Sasuke stopped staring and asked

"Well anyway how do you feel right now?"

The blonde just glared and said "Oh I don't know, how do think I feel right now, teme?"

His voice was dripping in sarcasm. Sasuke was starting to get pissed off at the blonde and was about to get up an wring his neck until he remembered that Naruto

was sick and weak at the moment. Since it sounded unfair to the dobe he changed his mind and changed the subject and the mood of the conversation.

* * *

"So…I guess we won't be going to Sakura and Ino's party now huh?" Sasuke said and Naruto's mood changed instantly, thanks to his short attention span.

"Wait we? I mean I don't think I can but what about you? Aren't you going?"

Sasuke smirked and said "Nah, it wouldn't be as much fun without you getting drunk there, so I'll just stay here with you and take care of you I guess."

The blonde opened his mouth to say something but then closed it.

"Anyway, I'm guessing you have a sore throat, right? You got any medicine?"

The blonde shook his head no, "Oh, well Sakura said she might stop by and drop some stuff off. Oh, and don't talk to much or you won't be able to speak anymore.

Just lay back and relax, I'll go get you something to eat."

After that had been said he started to walk into the kitchen.

"Neh, Sasuke, I don't want anything."

The said raven turned around to face the blonde, he noticed how tired and drained the normally hyper-active idiot looked. He also noticed that his name wasn't

followed by what the blonde normally called him – Teme. He stared at the blonde for a few seconds before the younger boy asked

"Hey, ya mind not staring at me and hand me the remote? If I'm stuck out here, I might as well watch what I want, since there's no way I'm watching this."

Sasuke broke out of his trance and handed the boy the remote, then proceeded to walk towards the door. He smirked and turned around

"Hey idiot, didn't I tell you to shut up? Also you ARE going to eat something. I'll be back in about a half hour, I gotta go get some things from my house since I'm

probably gonna have to stay here the night to watch you. Kami knows what you could do to yourself and make it worse."

"Well if I have to eat something can it be ramen?" Naruto asked and put on a puppy dog face.

"No. It needs to be something healthy so you'll get better faster."

Naruto just tried to glare at the Uchiha, sneezed twice in the process and just settled on a pout.

"Fine."

* * *

Sasuke locked the door behind him and walked down the hallway to the entrance of the complex. Once outside he headed to the Uchiha manor, on the way he passed

Sakura's house.

_'Wow, it looks like a nut house. Her parents are gonna be pissed when they come __home…then again they are gonna be gone for another week. Maybe _

_I can talk her into __having another party in a few days. Or I could even throw one…my house is big enough.'_

The raven thought as he started to make plans, before he knew what hit him he walked right into his front door face first.

He growled "Ita." and quickly looked around to see if anybody saw him, once the coast was clear he regained his composure and flung the door open and closed,

muttering "Damn door." Once inside he grabbed his wallet, and then roamed into the kitchen to grab some cans of soup. After that he took a bag and filled it with a

pillow, sleeping bag, extra blanket, and a change of clothes. Satisfied with his choices he locked the door and left. In no time at all he made it back to the blonde's

house only to see him passed out on the couch. The TV was still on but the volume had been lowered. Sasuke then chose that time to look at the clock, it read 11:38.

The raven walked over to the blonde and took the remote from his lose grip. Once he had the remote in hand, he walked over to the other side of the couch. Slowly

and gently he moved his blonde boyfriend over a little bit to have more room for himself. He then flipped through the endless channels until he found a horror movie

on. After an hour or so there was a knock at the door. Sasuke slowly got up and thought

_'Who the hell comes to someone's __house in the middle of the night?'_ After unlocking the door he opened it to reveal Sakura.

"Hey 'suke," the said girl slurred, obviously drunk. "I brough' the stuff like I sh' aid I would." ( A/N : I brought the stuff like I said I would.) Sasuke just stood there

eyeing the girl waiting for her to fall flat on her face and pass out. Sadly it never came, after mentally pouting, Sasuke grabbed the big bag.

_'The heck is in this t__hing!?'_ He thought after grunting at the bag's weight.

"Uhh, have you been drinking?" Sasuke asked as he watched the girl walk away.

Getting no response, he closed the apartment door. The raven set the bag down and began to search through it. Inside were two movies for them, the first was

Jackass and the second was The Grudge. Sasuke smirked when he saw the horror movie; he set it aside and continued to unload the bag. There were about five

boxes of pocky, a bag of popcorn, some of Sakura's medicine made for Naruto, and the cause of the heavy bag – a case full of beer. Also at the bottom of the bag

there was something in wrapping paper with a note attached to it. The raven pulled it out and read the note –

_Oi Sasuke, _

_This is a little get well present f___or Naruto, hope you both like it and don't get too crazy! Remember Naruto still has_ __to get better! Oh, and you can thank Kakashi-_

_sensei, he let me in on your secret. Don't worry I won't tell anyone else._

_~ Sakura &amp; Kakashi_

He crumpled the paper and unwrapped the "present", what was inside made the Uchiha blush slightly. Inside were two new condoms.

He gulped a few times and threw the "present" into the trash can. He knew that Kakashi loved to mess with their relationship, but this was a little overboard.

So as most people might think, revenge was definitely in order.

"DAMN YOU KAKASHI!" Without even knowing what he was going he screeched out what he was thinking.

* * *

Naruto jumped awake, dizzy with the sudden movement, walked and peeked into the kitchen with kunai in hand. He saw Sasuke opening a can of soup like nothing

had ever happened. Once the raven felt the stare of someone on him, he turned around and saw a tired blonde peeking through the door.

"So, finally woke up?" The raven teased. "

For now, the only reason I woke up was 'cause I heard someone screamed or something." The blonde said as he moved to sit at the table and sighed.

The raven haired boy twitched his eye before thinking _'_

_Damn that was close! It's a good __thing he has a fever and he thinks his mind is playing tricks on him!' _

Still even till this day, Sasuke has never admitted that he screeched like a teenage school girl who saw Jiraiya on the way to the woman's bath.

* * *

After dinner and taking some of the medicine, the boys agreed to watch the movies. Unaware that it was about one in the morning they argued until Naruto lost his

voice and grew even more tired, until he agreed to watch The Grudge first. The blonde wasn't even really paying attention to the movie, he was just too tired. Sasuke

on the other hand opened the bag of popcorn and was chugging a can of beer, looking like a kid opening presents on Christmas morning. His eyes were glued to the

screen until he felt a weight go on his right shoulder. Slightly turning his head to see what happened he was greeted by a blonde head of hair in his face. He also

heard slight snoring and assumed that Naruto was asleep, taking advantage of the situation, the raven deeply inhaled the sweet scent of his boyfriend and wrapped

his arm around the blonde. After an hour Sasuke got bored of the movie, it wasn't as much fun without the blonde getting scared and subconsciously moving closer

and cuddling with him. He simply changed the movie and went back to flipping through the seemingly endless channels, still not even a bit tired. The person who was

using Sasuke as a pillow woke up slowly and rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?" The blonde kitsune spoke at last.

"Going on 2 a.m." The raven said as he lightly pushed Naruto off so he could get up.

Naruto sat back looking at Sasuke with pleading eyes and shivering from the loss of warmth.

"Don't worry Naru-chan, I'm coming right back. I just need to get something." Sasuke said after sensing a stare on him.

Naruto seemed to be satisfied with the answer his boyfriend gave and sank deeper in the couch.

* * *

Sasuke reentered the room and sat back down next to Naruto. After a few moments of silence, Sasuke spoke up

"Naru-chan, I got you something."

"Like what?"

"It's a surprise. Open it" Sasuke said as he handed the kitsune a box.

After opening the box, Naruto's jaw dropped. Inside were two gold chains. One with the Uchiha clan symbol. The other with the Uzumaki clan symbol. The Uzumaki

chain was made out of rubies put together the form the famous swirl. The Uchiha chain were rubies and diamonds that came together to for the famous fan.

"S-Sasu, I-I" Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

"I love it!" That being said he brought the raven into a death grip hug.

"That's not even the best part, Naru" Sasuke picked up the Uchiha chain and showed Naruto the back of it, the back read :

_Property of Uchiha Sasuke_

After letting Naruto read it he put it around the blonde's neck. Then picked up the Uzumaki chain and show the back, this one read :

_Property of Uzumaki Naruto_

Then he put it around his own neck. Naruto was still crying but they were tears of joy. He brought Sasuke's face closer to him and kissed him passionately and gently

They spent the rest of the night cuddling and watching movies.

"Thank you Sasu-kun. I love you."

"Anything for you, Naru. I love you too."

After those words were said a comforting silence settled between the two as they sipped their hot chocolate and snuggled as the movie continued ,both unaware that

it was now nearly 4 a.m. The moment however, was ruined as soon as Sasuke started to sneeze multiple times in a row.

"Uh oh"

"Sasu, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to get you sick."

"No, it's okay. I'm happy I just got to spent the whole day with you and I might just get to do it again tomorrow." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto chuckled and coughed again.

"Sasu, I'm tired." The blonde spoke up, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Then sleep Naru-chan. Good night."

"Night."

After Naruto fell asleep, Sasuke didn't stay up much later and soon fell asleep also.

* * *

The next morning Naruto felt a little bit better. Sasuke was the opposite though, he was sick from taking care of Naruto. But Sasuke didn't mind since he got to spend

another whole day with his boyfriend, so he couldn't complain.

* * *

**Ok so plz review and tell me if I should continue this! **

**Also plz no flames since I'm still a newbie and I'm trying to get used to working and writing on this site... Thankies ;3**

**Ja Ne!**

**~Bazz-chan**


End file.
